Une rencontre explosive !
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Lorsque Boruto doit rencontrer Sasuke afin de se présenter en tant que petit-ami officiel de Sarada, tout ne se passe exactement comme prévu ... Two-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfic ! Ce sera sans doute un Two ou Three Shots je me suis pas encore décidée ^^" Avant de commencer votre lecture, sachez que j'ai sans doute fait Boruto et Naruto un peu OOC (surtout Boruto en fait ^^). Mais cette fanfic a avant tout écrite pcq cette idée m'obsédait jour et nuit depuis longtemps !**

 **Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ N'oubliez pas : une review = un auteur sauvé de déprime !**

* * *

Le fils du Septième Hokage regardait d'un air sceptique sa garde-robe. Se changeant pour la énième fois, il pesta, ne sachant quel style adopter pour cette rencontre importante. Il sortit un simple t-shirt et un short, mais les jeta aussitôt sur la pile de vêtements s'amoncelant sur son lit. Et pourquoi pas un style plus sérieux ? Il choisit une chemise et une cravate quelconques, les essaya, mais se trouva tout à fait ridicule.

Il poussa un cri de rage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il aurait tellement préféré que Sarada vienne avec lui ! Mais sa petite-amie en avait visiblement décidé autrement …

Aujourd'hui, il devait se présenter officiellement en tant que petit-ami de Sarada à son père. Son père qui n'était nul autre que l'ex-rival de son paternel et son sensei à lui.

Par conséquent, il avait espéré qu'elle vienne avec lui, mais la jeune fille avait prétexté des « choses urgentes à régler avec sa mère ». Il serait donc seul, en face à face avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Tu m'étonnes qu'il fût mort de trouille.

\- Merde ! Allez ! Tu peux le faire ! s'exhorta-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Il décida d'enfiler sa tenue habituelle. Après tout, son sensei l'avait déjà vu couvert de poussière. Ce n'était pas une belle tenue qui allait l'impressionner.

Soudain, trois coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Un instant ! cria-t-il, enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

Sans attendre, la porte s'ouvrit et Boruto, toujours en train de s'habiller, râla :

\- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer quand je dis « Un instant ! »

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était pas Hinata qui se tenait devant lui, mais bien son père.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton bureau ?

 _Comme d'habitude_ pensa-t-il.

Naruto sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Eh bien, j'avais un peu moins de travail et ta mère m'a fait transmettre un message selon lequel tu étais préoccupé. J'ai donc décidé de venir te voir, finit-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Même si, le jeune garçon ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de son père, il était touché par l'attention. Il baissa la tête, rougit et murmura :

\- C'est à propos d'une fille.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer. A propos d'une fille ? Et Hinata avait trouvé judicieux que ce soit lui qui vienne le trouver ? Il se passa une main sur le front. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles et elle le savait pertinemment. Sous ses airs doux et gentils, son épouse pouvait parfois se montrer très manipulatrice.

Cependant, il était tout de même heureux que son fils s'en remette à lui pour ce genre de problème. Une bouffée de fierté paternelle l'envahit.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda-t-il

A cet instant, la réalité frappa Boruto de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il sortait avec la fille de son ancien rival ! Il réveillerait sans aucun doute cette vieille rivalité et il ne pensait pas que Konoha survivrait à un affrontement entre ces deux shinobis.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, qui elle est n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ria-t-il nerveusement.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Son fils lui cachait son identité. Pourquoi ? Il réfléchit longuement, mais aucune raison valable ne lui traversa l'esprit. Soudain une lueur de lucidité le frappa. Il tapa son poing contre sa paume ! _Mais bien sûr !_ pensa-t-il. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un garçon ! Boruto n'osait pas lui dire que l'heureuse élue était en fait un heureux élu !

Parfois, son intelligence l'étonnait.

Il passa son bras droit autour de son fils et dit d'un air qui se voulait plein de sagesse.

\- Tu sais, Boruto, dans la vie, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. L'amour n'a absolument aucune frontière.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très compréhensif, fiston. Tu peux tout me dire !

Dérouté par le brusque changement, le jeune homme lança un regard perplexe à son paternel.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles papa ?

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Allez ! Dis-moi qui c'est ! Inojin ? Shikadai ?

Il prit un air choqué.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Mitsuki quand même ? Ce garçon a beau avoir l'air gentil, méfie-toi. S'il est aussi vicieux que son père, il pourrait te priser le cœur sans aucun scrupule !

Boruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

\- Mais enfin, papa ! T'es pas bien ? Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Mais je pensais qu'étant donné que tu cachais son identité, tu ne voulais pas me dire que-

\- Pas du tout !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument !

\- Alors qui c'est ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Tu peux me l'avouer si c'est un garçon, tu sais ! Je ne te jugerai pas ! D'ailleurs tu sais, mon premier baiser, ce fut avec-

\- C'est Sarada Uchiha ! hurla le plus jeune, sa figure se colorant rapidement de rouge. Content ?

Un long silence suivit, mettant Boruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment son père allait-il réagir ? Il le voyait très peu et lui faire cette confession faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Son père sortit finalement de son mutisme et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Uchiha, tu dis ? Tu es tombé amoureux de la fille de Sasuke et de Sakura donc ….

Un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- Ehm, en fait, on sort déjà ensemble depuis quelques mois …

Il s'attendait à ce que son père soit outré de n'être mis au courant que dès maintenant, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Sasuke le sait ?

\- J'allais partir pour me présenter officiellement en tant que petit-ami.

Le manque de réaction de Naruto l'inquiétait beaucoup. D'habitude, son père était beaucoup plus expressif ! Là, il avait simplement croisé ses mains devant son visage, la mine sombre. Cette attitude correspondait plus à son sensei qu'à son Hokage de père…

Lentement, le Nanadaime se releva posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son fils et murmura ces quelques mots.

\- Bonne chance, fiston, tu en auras bien besoin.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais déjà, Naruto s'apprêtait à sortir. Cette attitude nonchalante qui n'était pas non plus dans les habitudes du héros de la Grande Guerre l'énervait sérieusement !

\- Mais, enfin, papa ! Tu pourrais me donner des conseils quand même !

La mine toujours sombre, le plus vieux dit sans se retourner.

\- Un seul conseil pour ta survie : n'énerve JAMAIS un Uchiha !

 _Parce qu'après ils quittent le village pendant trois ans pour faire des conneries_ termina-t-il en pensée.

Et il sortit, laissant là un Boruto terrifié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Bon, alors, vous avez été beaucoup à me demander de faire un Three-Shots sur la rencontre Sasuke/Boruto. Je vous avoue qu'au début ça m'embêtait un peu, mais je me suis dit qu'au final ça pourrait être mieux qu'un Two-Shots ^^" Par contre la troisième sera beaucoup plus courte à mon avis ^^**

 **Autre petite indication : j'ai totalement pété un câble pour cette partie xD Une inspiration subite m'est venue et je trouvais l'idée sympa xD Donc, ouais c'est sans doute pas très logique, mais je m'en fous xD**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

Dans une rue commerçante de Konoha, une femme et une jeune fille marchaient côte à côte. La première avait de courts cheveux roses et paraissait rayonnante de bonheur. La deuxième, au contraire arborait une chevelure corbeau et semblait pensive …

\- C'est rare que tu veuilles faire les courses avec moi, Sarada …

\- Vraiment ? répondit l'intéressée. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…

\- Oui, d'habitude, tu préfères passer du temps avec Boruto !

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? C'est ton petit-ami, Sarada ! Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte !

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et remonta ses lunettes dans un geste machinal. Sakura était déjà au courant pour eux deux, mais ça la gênait toujours un peu que sa mère en parle si facilement. Comme son père, Sarada avait quelques difficultés à exprimer les sentiments affectueux qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour ses proches.

\- Ce n'est pas ça … soupira-t-elle. Juste, tu penses que Papa l'approuverait ?

Sakura lança un regard interrogatif à sa fille. Etre aussi inquiète pour Boruto ne lui ressemblait pas. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. L'amour pouvait vraiment changer les gens.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout à coup ?

\- Eh bien, il allait aller se présenter à lui en tant que mon petit-ami aujourd'hui…

Le sourire de la rose se fana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa mère le fit à sa place.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé ton petit copain se présenter SEUL à ton père ? Mon Dieu, Sarada, tu es inconsciente !

Elle s'inquiétait pour Boruto. Son mari n'était pas un homme des plus rassurants, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur enfant. Quand quelque chose la touchait de près ou de loin, il devenait surprotecteur, à la limite étouffant pour la jeune fille.

Cependant, au fil du temps, elle s'y était habituée et avait fini par ne plus voir ce trait de caractère chez son paternel.

Réalisant son erreur, la bouche de Sarada s'ouvrit en un O horrifié et planta son regard ébène dans celui émeraude de Sakura.

\- On doit absolument rentrer à la maison !

* * *

Il stressait énormément. Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlée et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il déglutit, soupira et se tapa les joues afin de se donner un peu de courage, en vain.

Boruto avait peur. Pire, il était terrifié ! Après tout, les Uchiha étaient réputés pour énormément de choses, mais pas pour leur clémence. En outre, celui-ci était le père de Sarada, le fameux rival de son père qui lui avait fait perdre un bras ainsi que son sensei. Le jeune homme était donc bien placé pour savoir que Sasuke Uchiha était TOUT sauf aimable et accueillant.

Il ouvrit la barrière, mal assuré, se rappelant les paroles de son père.

\- « Ne jamais énerver un Uchiha » répéta-t-il doucement.

Son père ne s'était pas montré très encourageant. Pour une fois que Boruto lui demandait un conseil …

\- « Tu parles d'un père, ouais ! » marmonna-t-il avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la maison de sa petite-amie

Il déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il espérait juste ne pas s'évanouir au moment où son sensei viendrait lui ouvrir, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être au bord de la syncope !

Il attendit … et attendit et attendit, mais personne ne vint l'accueillir.

\- « Etrange … »

Dans un élan de témérité, il posa sa main sur la poignée et constata avec surprise que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clef ! Les battements de son cœur s'accentuant, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la demeure.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le battant se referma en un grincement sinistre, ce qui fit sursauter Boruto. La peur au ventre, il s'avança dans la demeure …

\- « Sensei ? Sasuke-sensei ? appela-t-il plusieurs fois, en vain. »

Il entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon (leurs rendez-vous avec Sarada se faisant à chaque fois en extérieur, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient à quoi ressemblaient leurs maisons respectives).

Soudain, un œil rouge apparut dans l'obscurité, à croire que son sensei était un vampire … cette idée fit frissonner le jeune garçon. Son regard plongea dans la pupille pourpre, une sensation étrange et désagréable parcourut alors son corps. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que cette impression de malaise disparaisse. Cependant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la stupeur marqua son visage. La pénombre dans laquelle baignait la demeure à son arrivée avait fait place à une clarté presque aveuglante. Boruto papillonna un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à ce brusque changement de luminosité.

Puis, il remarqua que la cause de sa nervosité était tranquillement assise sur le canapé.

\- « B-B-Bonjour S-Sasuke-sensei ! bégaya le jeune homme, en baissant la tête. »

Ce dernier reposa la tasse qu'il avait en main et invita le fils de son rival à s'asseoir. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, le blond serra ses poings afin de camoufler ses tremblements. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

Il inspira un grand coup et décida de faire face au visage impénétrable du Uchiha. Quand il releva enfin la tête, il crut halluciner

Il n'y avait plus un homme en face de lui, mais quatre.

Et tous ressemblaient étrangement à Sasuke.

Tous possédaient ces fameux yeux, propre au clan Uchiha, le Sharingan.

Boruto déglutit en comprenant qui étaient les trois autres hommes. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais son père lui en avait déjà parlé …

Itachi Uchiha

Obito Uchiha

Et enfin, Madara Uchiha.

Au lieu de ne faire face qu'à un seul Uchiha, Boruto en avait quatre devant lui. Il se maudit d'avoir manqué de prudence. Il avait laissé son sensei le plonger dans un genjutsu !

Et à présent il était mort de trouille. Nan, ce n'était pas de la terreur qu'il ressentait … c'était encore pire que ça ! Ce sentiment lui vrillait les entrailles à tel point qu'il crût qu'il allait vomir.

Le fixant de son œil unique, un léger sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres, Sasuke s'adressa enfin au jeune homme.

\- « Eh bien, Boruto ? Tu ne te présentes pas ? Ils n'aiment pas attendre, tu sais. »

Frémissant, le blond se leva et s'inclina très profondément devant le clan. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant ! Il avait promis à Sarada de se présenter, il se présenterait donc !

\- « B-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Boruto Uzumaki, je suis le fils du Septième Hokage ainsi que le petit-ami de Sarada Uchiha ! Je jure de l'aimer et de la chérir autant que vous ! J'aimerais votre bénédiction s'il vous plaît ! »

Il avait été un peu trop formel … Mais, il était tellement stressé ! Vous avez déjà essayé de faire face à quatre Uchiha ? Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Ces hommes étaient tous des monstres de puissance à leur façon !

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Madara.

\- « Je refuse ! Il est loin de mériter Sarada ! Le sang Uchiha ne devrait pas se mélanger avec des Uzumaki ! Sarada mérite beaucoup mieux, j'en suis convaincu. De plus, si tu l'as fait pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme … »

Son regard fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelle menace.

Obito lui jeta un regard en coin. Il devait bien avouer qu'au niveau intimidation, Madara remportait la victoire !

\- « Quoiqu'il en soit, gamin, dit-il en se retournant vers Boruto, tu dois faire tes preuves ! Ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke est ton ton sensei que tu es automatiquement digne d'être son petit copain ! Alors, ne prends pas trop la confiance ! »

Un très léger rire s'éleva alors dans l'air. Itachi semblait être le seul qui regardait Boruto avec bienveillance. Le jeune homme crut donc qu'il serait un allié. Grossière erreur.

\- « Sarada est la pupille du clan Uchiha, tu sais ? Si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal … et bien, je suppose qu'un accident est vite arrivé… »

Le jeune homme crut se liquéfier sur place face à ces menaces. Le pire était qu'Itachi avait dit tout cela avec un sourire d'ange sur le visage. Boruto ne savait plus lequel était le plus terrifiant. Il suait à grosse goutte. Sa dernière chance résidait en son sensei …

\- « Hn … Je suppose que tu vas devoir tous nous battre pour qu'on puisse te reconnaître en tant que petit- ami officiel de ma fille … Pourquoi trembles-tu ainsi ? »

Sous l'effet de la peur et du stress, Boruto ne put que répondre la vérité

\- « Vous me faites peur. »

Tous les regards des Uchiha se braquèrent sur lui … Ils semblaient énervés. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Le conseil de son père lui revint en tête. Eh bien ! Au lieu d'en énerver un et il en avait énervé quatre !

\- « Je vous avais dit que ce gamin n'était pas à la hauteur ! » fit Madara. « Franchement, pour le courage, on repassera ! »

Tous les autres semblèrent approuver et comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent.

Face à sa possible mort imminente, Boruto réagit de la façon la plus naturelle et virile qui soit.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **RIP Boruto, nous viendrons fleurir ta tombe x) Quand je vous dis que j'ai pété une case ...**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ^^**

 **PS : pour les fans du Hashirama x Madara j'ai écrit un petit OS assez citronné sur eux. "Feu passionnel" que ça s'appelle, allez lire ! (Ouais je fais ma pub et ? xD)**


End file.
